Por mi
by KevinBlu
Summary: Uno hace lo que sea para hacer feliz a quien ama, incluso hacerse a un lado


**¡Buenos días gente! Acá les traigo una de mis historias raras con temática de San Valentín ^^**

**{Pero… eso fue ayer}**

**Sep, muy cierto, fue ayer. Lo que pasa es que me mude a la capital de mi provincia para ir a la universidad (Si, vivo solito XD) y en mi departamento pues no tengo internet así que la publico hoy porque volví a la casa de mi flia. por el fin de semana.**

**{Ah, ok… pero te olvidas de algo}**

**¿Que?**

**{A de acá nadie le importa tu vida}**

**D:**

**Si, supongo que es verdad. Bueno, acá les dejo la historia que no es muy buena XD pero espero que les agrade. **

**Feliz lectura ;)**

* * *

Ah, 14 de Febrero, el día de San Valentín. El día elegido por Eros para descender de los cielos con sus flechas encantadas a dispararle a las personas y así hacer que la magia del amor se apodere de sus vidas, creando parejas, despertando pasiones y re-afianzando las ya existentes.

Es un lindo día, curiosamente todos los años lo es, y el suave sol baña las costas y el interior de la hermosa ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

Yo y Perla compartimos muchos días así, muchos. Solíamos levantaros temprano, desayunar juntos, pasear por la playa contemplando el amanecer. Ese tipo de cosas, lo usual. Todas esas tonterías que uno ve en novelas y películas románticas. Pero con ella todo era fresco, especial. Todo, incluso las cosas más triviales. Y a la noche, aun cuando también ocurría durante del año, nosotros consumábamos nuestra unión de marido y mujer otra vez, y eso también era especial.

Pero la vida da extraños giros. Muchas veces no los entendemos y nos enojamos o deprimimos.

Ahora ella está en nuestro nido, acicalando cuidadosamente las celestiales plumas de su cuerpo, mientras espera a alguien muy nerviosa. Ese alguien es muy especial para ella, ya que fue él quien le dio todo su amor cuando ella más lo necesitaba. El se acerco a ella y le dio fuerza para continuar el camino cuando ella pensaba en abandonarlo. Él es quien ilumina todas sus mañanas y quien enciende todas sus noches. Yo no pude, pero gracias a él, Perla pudo concretar su mayor sueño y traer huevos a este mundo, de los cuales tres hermosos polluelos emergieron. Él la hace feliz, más de lo que nunca antes fue.

Ese alguien, por el cual ella se está arreglando y al cual ella espera tan emocionadamente, por desgracia no soy yo. Alguna vez lo fui, es verdad pero ya no. Ya no me es posible, y lo acepto. ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

Además, ella es feliz, como ya lo he mencionado. ¿Cómo podría ser yo tan egoísta como para arruinarle eso? ¿Cómo podría arruinar ese proyecto de vida, de familia que ella recién comenzo?

El es un buen muchacho, ese que esta con ella ahora. No lo conozco muy bien, pero se juzgar a las aves con solo verlas, y el es un gran candidato. Perla tuvo mucha suerte al encontrarlo, él no la lastimara.

Lo único es que me causa gracia su nombre, Blu, pero supongo que no esta tan mal. Es original, al menos. Resalta entre los millones de Paolos, Nicos y Rafaeles. Apuesto que la mitad de la selva ya lo conoce. Je je je.

Y ella apenas ha terminado, cuando Blu aterriza en el borde del nido. Se saludan, se besan y se abrazan, y el queda anonadado por la belleza de Perla esta mañana. Vete acostumbrando, joven Blu. La veras así durante muchos años más, con suerte hasta el día de tu muerte, como me paso a mi.

Conversan entre ellos, diciéndose dulces cumplidos en el oído del otro. Blu se sonroja por algo que Perla dice, algo muy privado supongo. También tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, Blu. Perla puede ser bastante atrevida a veces, pero con el tiempo te gustara eso… créeme.

Él le susurra una última vez, probablemente diciéndole que tiene planes y ella sonríe tanto que casi se le cae el pico. Blu sale volando del nido para terminar de preparar lo que sea que esté preparando para mi Pe… digo, para Perla. SU Perla.

Desvió la mirada un momento, siguiendo al guacamayo mientras se pierde en la selva, y cuando la regreso, ella está sentada en el borde del nido, mirando hacia arriba.

Es mirando directamente hacia donde yo estoy, pero no me está mirando a mí. No puede. Yo ya no existo, mi cuerpo ha desaparecido y ahora soy solo un ente flotando en el cielo. Hace años ya que mi destino eligió esto para mi, condenándome a observar el mundo desde aquí sin poder descansar.

Y a pesar de mi escepticismo, ella si parece mirarme. Sus cristalinos ojos, que parece al borde de las lágrimas, están fijos sobre los míos. Se ve tan inocente. Un pilar de inocencia en la despiadada jungla brasileña. Su cara es… difícil de describir. Parece una niña confundida y eso me confunde a mí. Ella siempre ha sido decidida, ¿Por qué dudar ahora?

Y entonces lo entiendo, y me entristezco mucho. Casi lloro, casi derramo lagrimas, y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera… ya saben, muerto.

La miro y le sonrió, sabiendo que no puede verme pero de alguna forma me siente. Le sonrió y le digo, más bien le susurro, las palabras que ella está esperando.

"Ve, Perla… se feliz… hazlo por mí" Y me sonríe… me muestra esa sonrisa enfermiza que sin importar lo duro que seas, el solo hecho de verla te obliga a sonreír.

Y entonces se va, en busca de de amado, desapareciendo ella también en la inmensidad. Después de todo, no se debe llegar nunca tarde a una cita, mucho menos si dicha cita es tu primer San Valentín con tu alguien

¿Y yo? Yo me quedo sentado donde estoy. No tengo a donde ir ni motivos para moverme en lo absoluto. Solo me quedare aquí y esperare pacientemente. A fin de cuentas, algún día todos vienen para acá...

Solo espero que Perla se tarde mucho...

* * *

**¿Otra historia rara? Yes. ¿No te cansas de escribir estas boludeces? Si, pero las escribo igual ¿El romance no es lo tuyo, verdad? Si, lo sé. ¿Es mala? Yeah. ¿Es corta? Sep. ¿Si la inflamación no se va, el dolor vuelve? Si, claro**

**Bueno, aquí tiene otra historia rara que escribí en exactamente tres horas. En realidad no era originalmente una historia de San Valentín, pero ya que estaba, aproveche XD. Gracias por leer, si quieren dejen una pequeña review contándome que opinan.**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
